The present invention relates to a novel and useful cutting head structure for a wood splitter.
Log splitters have been proposed to divide or split logs by pushing the log through cutting knives by the use of hydraulic cylinders. The size of the splitting knives and the hydraulic cylinders is dependent on the size of the logs, the moisture content of the logs, the type of wood contained in the logs, and the like. Certain types of wood are prone to contain knots which can serve as a source of damage to the knives of a log or wood splitter. That is to say, knots possess a different composition than the surrounding wood material and are denser and lack cleavage planes that are contiguous with the surrounding wood material.
Prior log splitters have included multiple knives of varying shapes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,105 and 4,293,013 describe splitting elements having multiple faces exposed in diverging relationship to one another to form a wedge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,379 and 4,641,694 describe splitting devices for wood which use a knife having an angulated edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,820 shows a wood splitting apparatus in which a chamber is formed holding a splitting head. The splitting head includes wedge-shaped knives in alternating rows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,866 describes a lock splitting head having a plurality of knives within a chamber that are angulated relative to a central cutting blade or knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,806 shows a wood splitting head assembly having a plurality of blades which are positioned at various heights on a head and have a forward tilt. The blades include serpentine cutting edges to reduce resistance when the blade enters the wood being pushed through the wood splitter.
A cutting head structure for a wood splitter which is durable and efficient would be a notable advance in the field of forestry products.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful cutting head structure for a wood splitter is herein provided.
The cutting head structure of the present invention utilizes a frame member. The frame member includes a bottom, two extending spaced side portions, and a top portion connected to the two optional spaced side portions. Consequently, the frame member possesses an open chamber having a first opening and a larger second opening opposite the first opening. The frame is a mounted on a support and is used in conjunction with a hydraulic ram or other mechanism for adapting the cutting head structure of the present invention for use as a log splitter.
At least one knife is located within the open chamber and supported by the frame member of that position. The knife includes a blade oriented to extend along one side of the chamber. The blade also extends from the top portion to the bottom portion within the chamber of the frame. The cutting edge of the blade is formed as a single continuous curved surface. The curved surface is oriented to extend concave inwardly relative to the chamber of the frame. In many cases, multiple knives are supported within the chamber of the frame in staggered configuration.
In addition, the frame member may be formed with a cutting edge which lies essentially perpendicular to the plane of the knife or knives within the chamber of the frame. The cutting edge combined with the knives are able to split logs of large proportions cleanly and efficiently without damage to the knives or the cutting edge.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful cutting head structure for a wood splitter has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cutting head structure for a wood splitter which is capable of splitting logs having knots within the log structure without damage to the cutting knives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting head structure for a wood splitter which is capable of splitting logs of relatively large size by using multiple passes through the wood splitter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cutting head structure for a wood splitter which may be easily manufactured and maintained during use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting head structure for a wood splitter which is compatible with hydraulic systems used to force logs through a wood splitter.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.